Way Way Way off Hyotei!
by Earth-mage-Ame
Summary: IM A NINJA! [ahh, the wonders of rehersals]please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Well I came up with the idea to write this during play rehearsal. The main plot to the musical 'guys and dolls' is a bet of if a gambler named Sky can get a salvation army girl by the name of Sarah to fall in love with him. There is also a side story of a ditsy stripper named Adelade and a gambler that's afraid of comentment. If you want the rest of the plot just go on to wikapidia.

…

Well it was a normal day at Hyotei. Well not exactly. Instead of tennis practice, the Hyotei regulars were at play rehearsals. Why might you ask? Well a certain diva decided that he was so magnificent, that he should be the lead in the school play "Guys and Dolls".

So back when they were having auditions, Atobe made the regulars audition too. He said it would be a "good experience" for them. But all hell goes lose when Adobe doesn't get the lead role but instead is gambler #4 and the under study for the second male lead 'Nicely Nicely'.

So we get back to the present at rehearsals, with a psycho drama teacher, a nazi stage director, and stale potato chips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sewers!? It will be a cold day in hell befor Ore-sama will sing and dance in sewers!!"

Atobe was yelling at a vary iratated and tiered looking drama teacher. "You are not going to be in actual sewers. In the play there is a sein where the gamblers are in the sewers, so me have to "make believe" ok Atobe-san? Now, climb into that pipe."

Atobe had a confused and odd look on his face, thinking the "director" had lost her mined.

"Ore-sama is NOT climbing in to that hole of grodyness!!"

Atobe was almost beat red from frustration and was waving his arms around dramatically expressing his anger with each word.

"If you give me that aditude, I'll be shure you will be dropped from the tennis team." Acid was dripping off every word.

"This one right?" Atobe refered nervously to the card bored cylinder that was painted to resemble a sewer pipe closest to him.

…

So Atobe weged him self in the small artificial pipe. The cylinder was lying on the ground, so he got down on all fours and started to back into the pipe. First he slid his feet inside, than his legs, but he stoped when it reached his hips.

"Um…Ore-sama is stuck." He muttered with slight embarrassment.

"Well yeah! That cuz you gotta fat ass!!" Gakuto stated from back stage. Atobe snapped his head to the left of him and glared at Gakuto.

"You. Will. Die!!"

Atobe tried to wiggle out of the cylinder but failed miserably.

"Ha! Your stuck! You can't get me!!" Gakuto jumped off the stage gracefully.

"You will not get away from Ore-sama!!" Atobe tried to wiggle him self out again but instead ended up rolling…and Rolling… until he rolled off the stage. Their were many curses heared that day.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUP UP!! This is A REHERSAL!!" the stage director yelled inbetween eating her potato chips.

"Ore-sama dose not care!" just than he reseived a death glare that wouls leave The Tezka shakeing in his tennis shoes.

The drama teacher seemed to be in deep thought as she looked at Atobe lying helplessly in the pipe on the ground.

"You can get out now Atobe-san, my "vision' didn't work out all to well." She said as she walked away and stuke her nose in the air.

"But Ore-sama can NOT GET OUT!!" by this time he was twitching viontly.

"Its 6:30 every one!" stated the teacher. "Every one can go home now."

The teacher announced as everyone started to leave.

"I DEMAND YOU TO GET ORE-SAMA OUT THIS INSTANT!!...um…hello…? is anyone here anymore…? … ORE-SAMA DOES NOT LIKE THE DARK!!"


	3. Chapter 3

So, luckily Atobe was found by the creepy janitor. [whether he was raped or not….well that's up to you.

Although Atobe was mental traumatized and he barley got any sleep that night, he came back the school the next day as calm and collect as he ever would be. After all he had a reputation to keep.

…rehearsals…

"IM A NINJA!!"

Jiroh glomped Atobe from behind nearly scaring him half to death.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Shishido asked from the third row in the auditorium. He and his doubles partner Choutaro were sitting near the isle waiting for rehearsal to start.

"I GOTTA GUMMY SNAKE SO I CAN STAY AWAKE FOR REHERSALS!!"

Jiroh practically yelled at Shishido who was no more than three feet away from him.

Shishido, Chataro, and Atobe looked at the two yard long wrapper in Jiroh's hand and the four inch long end of what was left of a cherry flavored gummy snake that he was nibbling on, and took a few steps back.

"OMG! A MONKY!! Oh weight, never mined…"

Just than the drama teacher walked in.

"Well she's close enough."

Shishido muttered, which caused Choutaro to nudge him.

"Every one in the first two rows!!"

With a series of groans and complaints every one assembled in the first two rows in the theater.

"Ok, first off, I want all of the-"

Their was a car alarm faintly heard from outside.

"Oh, I must have pushed the alarm button by accident."

The teacher took out her keys from her pocket and pointed it in the direction of the parking lot to silence the noise.

"Where is Gakuto?"

Every one looked to Oshitari. He just shrugged.

…one hour later…

"Hey Yuushi!" Gakuto plopped down next to Oshitari who at the moment was reading a romance novel.

"Where have you been? You missed the first half of chorography." He asked without even looking up from his book.

A devilish smirk spread across Gakuto's face.

"No where in particular."

Oshitari knew his doubles partner was lying but decided to ignore it for the sake of finishing his book.

…after rehearsal…

"SON OF A BITCH!!"

"Lang wig sensei."

Oshitari tolled the drama teacher as she stared shocked, and…well, pissed off at her dented, scratched and on the edge of being totaled car.

"I didn't think it was that bad…" muttered Gakuto.


End file.
